


The End of All Things

by moonmayhem



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Roman Reigns is abusive in this, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: You had been in a physical relationship with Roman Reigns, believing his lies of a rocky marriage with his wife and seeking you out to bring him comfort. Baron, being your best friend, sees the way Roman's treated you and the way his hands have been too rough on you and he won't let it happen to you again.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Marion Ravenwood

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make a note that I love Roman and I don’t think, for even a second, he’d fuck around on his wife or ever be abusive!

"What are you doing?”

You spun around to face the voice and smiled when you saw that it was Baron leaning into the doorway with his foot propping the hotel room door open. It had become a custom that you give him an extra keycard to your room, oftentimes you had a room to yourself and requested his presence after the shows, whether it be for movie marathons or just because you could.

“M’ just watching the PPV, ‘streme rules.” You said, rolling your wrist to swirl the liquid in its glass.

Baron walked further in, hearing the click of it close behind him before he sat next to you on the floor.

“I can see that,” he chuckled deeply, “I meant with the drink. You playin’ some drinking game?”

You nodded, “yeah what culture put out a drinking game. Sip f'r submission 'n weapons, two sips f'r title change 'n whatever, down the drink f'r stuff I don’ 'member, 'n I gotta down  _ all _ the alcohol if Roman wins.”

You raised your glass with a giggle before turning your head back to the television, absentmindedly sipping from your cup despite the lack of submission or weapon shots in the match.

Baron’s eyes were looking around the hotel room and landed on an already empty bottle of some rosé he had bought you for your birthday the month before. He looked at what you had in your glass and noticing easily that it wasn’t wine, instead, you were sporting beer as your second beverage of choice.

“You raid the mini-fridge?” He inquired.

“Mhmm, just a bit.” Your eyes glued to the television as you watched the start of the fatal five-way and gave a sharp inhale of breath when Roman’s music hit.

He could tell something was wrong with you as he tracked the movement of your eyes across the screen.

_ Something must’ve happened _ , he thought,  _ fuckin’ warned her this shit was bad news. _

You and Roman had started casually hooking up after his wife gave birth to twins. You had a crush on him since you both came up from NXT and Roman knew it too, used it to his advantage when he wanted. Baron watched from a distance as he fed you pretty fuckin’ words and told you that his wife wasn’t treating him right, never paid attention to him since the twins came along, and how he was lonely. Ignoring Baron’s warnings, along with others as you went along much too easily.

Roman was a fuckin’ despicable human being.

“What happened between you and Reigns?” It slipped out of his mouth quickly, eyes fixated on the side of your much too red cheek.

The question caught you completely off guard, head snapping towards Baron with eyes impossibly wide.

“How’d you…” your voice trailed off when he snatched the glass from your fingers.

“Sweetheart, we call you Marion Ravenwood for a good reason. You can drink a man twice your damn size under the table, yet you’re slurring your words during a stupid ass drinking game?” Baron knocked back the rest of your beer, eyes never leaving yours, and set the glass down on the entertainment center across from the both of you. “You can either tell me what happened or I can tell everyone you lost to a bottle of fuckin’ wine.”

You scoffed, wringing your hands together once, twice before settling them in your lap. “Ran into Galina two days ago.”

_ Oh shit _ . Baron was not fucking expecting that.

“I was back in Tampa by Tuesday, and on Wednesday I decided to go to that park that’s by my house that I love so much.” You worried at the skin of your lip, continuously catching the flesh between your teeth. “I was reading my book when she came up to me.”

He reached his hand over to you before he gripped the top of your clasped hands tight in his own. The weight of the conversation seemingly had some small sort of sobering power over you. Your speech stopped its slur and came out slow and clear as you continued.

“She was so sweet. Smiling at me, asking how I was doing. I asked her about her kids and how everything was. She told me…” Your voice pulled in a shaky breath before continuing, “she told me that Roman was treating her like a queen since she had the twin and that everything was so good in her life.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“ _ No _ , because I know he’s a fucking liar. He told me just last week that they were fighting and that she asked for a divorce. He lied at the beginning and he’s lying now. I had half a mind to tell her what we had been doing, but I thought it best to let whatever the fuck this was  _ die _ .”

Baron stretched his legs out in front of him, wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap, cocooning you in his warmth and security.  _ Not your fault, not your fault _ , he mumbled into your hair. 

“But it  _ is _ , Baron.” You began hiccuping, sudden sobs crashing over your body, and making your shoulders quake as you buried your face into his neck. “I had a choice, a f-fuckin’  _ choice _ . I helped him cheat on the m-mother of his children, because he was sweet and m-made me f-feel pretty and w-wanted. But I told him to f-fuck off,  _ promise _ . No more, no more lies.”

He kissed your temple and pressed his cheek against your own. “He strung you along, made you believe a lie. He knew you had a crush on him and he manipulated your feelings to get what he wanted. He’s nothin’ more than the scum on the bottom of my boot, sweetheart.”

You buried your hands into the material of his shirt and shook against him, “m’ sorry I didn’t listen when you t-told me this was bad shit. Should'a listened, you always know best. M’ just stupid.”

“Hey,” he rumbled before snapping the exposed bra strap on your right shoulder, “enough of that self-deprecating bullshit, ya hear me? You fuck up, you learn your lesson. Don’t do it again. Find someone who treats you like gold, understand? Find someone who loves you and wants what’s best.”

The room grew quiet then, if only for a minute. The only noise that could be heard was Michael Cole calling the end of the fatal five-way, and Baron, with you still firmly in his arms, reached for the remote and clicked the television off. He leaned back up against the bed, his hands running soothingly up and down the ridges of your back. The hiccuping had stopped and your breathing became much more even, he was almost sure that you had fallen asleep.

“Someone like you?” It was nothing more than a whisper against his neck.

“Huh? What’d ya mean?”

You straightened up and wiped your eyes before looking directly into his. “You said to find someone that treats me like gold. You don’t exactly treat me like I’m just a piece of ass, Corbin, you treat me like this.” Your arms gestured to your position in his lap and the way his arms were now wound loosely around you.

Baron loved you, you were best friends. He loved you like he loved… his bike? He sure as  _ shit _ treated that bike like it was his actual baby.

“Shit, I’m just treating you decently. 'Course I love you, you’re my best friend. You’re the Marion to my Indiana, I’m just more of a  _ wolf-ish _ asshole.”

You outright laughed, “Indiana was always leaving Marion. You gonna leave me, Corbin?”

“Not ever, sweetheart.” He tightened his arms around you again for emphasis.

“If I asked you to kiss me, would you?”

His eyes were flickering between yours, unable to focus with you  _ very _ close proximity and there  _ may _ have been a spike in his heartbeat at your question, entirely caught off guard by it. He could smell the alcohol on your breath, but that didn’t remove attention from the fact that his stupid fucking body was getting a kick outta this no matter if his brain was telling him to remove himself from the situation.

“Not tonight.”

“Another night then?” You whispered.

“No,” he said gently, “because you’ll sober up completely by tomorrow morning, more than likely with a bitch of a hangover, and then you’ll regret ever considering I could make you happy.”

You sighed, and he felt the hot air release out of your lips against his.

“You’re too good to me, Baron.” Softly, you placed a peck on his lips before untangling yourself from his lap and making your way to the bathroom. “Sorry I made such a fuss, I’ll be better in the morning, I promise.” You gave him one last smile before closing the door behind you.

Baron’s eyes stayed glued to the bathroom door before he heard the shower turn on, and he scrubbed his palms across his face with a low groan.

He stood up, picking up the empty wine bottle and the half-empty bottle of Stella Artois in the process.

As he walked back to the door he spared one last glance at the bathroom door before finally leaving your room for the night.

_ Indiana Jones never did love anyone the way he loved Marion Ravenwood. _


	2. Sorry, I'm so sorry

“Aye, Marion!”

“I swear to god, Corbin if you don’t stop calling me that…” You pulled your hoodie farther over your head and sunk deeper into the chair.

He sat down across from you in a little diner you found online only an hour ago, both of you having promised breakfast in the early morning hours during Baron’s workout and your determination to deal with the hangover from fucking hell when you rolled out of bed and took an hour-long shower.

“You look like actual shit,” he chuckled, leaning over the table slightly to tap his fingers against the lens of your sunglasses. “You shouldn’t be wearing these indoors, look like an asshole.“

With a huff, you yanked them off your face and threw them into your bag. “I’m keeping my eye closed the entire time we’re here then.” You heard a light sigh come from him and then the chair he occupied scrapped across the tile floor. “Baron?” For a second you thought he might’ve left, you slowly opened your eyes to see the empty chair in front of you, but when you turned to look around the diner he was crouching directly behind you, startlingly close. “ _ For fuck’s sake, _ ” you seethed.

Baron let out a loud belly laugh when he stood and yanked down the hood on your head before rounding the table and sitting back down, “Serves you right, kid.”

“Hate you,” you grumbled while smoothing down your messy hair.

“No, you don’t.”

“Shut up.”

The waitress came over to set down the drinks and take the rest of the orders. Baron had been looking over at you as she scribbled down your order of the biggest pancakes they could make with cinnamon butter.

When you caught his gaze you narrowed your eyes in question, "Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How much do you remember from last night?”

The blush on your cheeks was more noticeable thanks to the heavy drinking from the night before and you took a big gulp of the water in front of you to distract yourself.

“I remember how pathetic I was being if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Nah,” he shook his head, pressing his elbows onto the table with his hands clasped in front of him, “you know that’s not what I meant.”

A soft whimper escaped you as you rubbed circles into your temples. You’d pleaded with the universe that Baron would show you mercy and not touch on anything to do with last night, your hangover was fodder for healthy ribs, but not the shit you had insinuated.

“I’m sorry,” you said with eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“For what?” He seemed genuinely curious.

“What do you think?” You folded your hands onto the table and opened your eyes. “I put you in a tough spot, poured all my weepy, drunken emotions onto you, and tried to make you my next knight in… black craft clothing.”

Baron stared at you for a second, like he was turning something over in his mind before nodding his head. “You see? I told you that you’d regret it.”

_ Ah _ , that’s what he was thinking. The words he spoke last night rung in your ears,  _ you’ll regret ever considering I could make you happy,  _ what kind of bullshit was that?

“You know, if my head wasn’t pounding right now I’d be laughing  _ so _ loudly at you right now.”

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Baron grumbled.

“I don’t regret considering that you,  _ Baron Corbin _ , could make  _ me _ happy. You make me happy now so I don’t understand why you think being in a relationship with me would suddenly mean you couldn’t continue to do that.”

“I just think that –” You held your hand up to stop him, you weren’t finished speaking.

“And if you think, for even a second, that there’s another person out there that could treat me better than you do you’re sadly mistaken. No one, friend or boyfriend, has treated me with the same kindness you have, Corbin. Whether you call it decency or whatever, you’re the best, and I love and appreciate you for that.”

Our food was being placed in front of the two of you as you finished your little speech, but you didn’t shift your eyes away from his. You held steady eye contact until the waitress asked if you needed anything, only looking away to say no, and thank you for the meal.

“Alright,” you said, “let’s dig in.”

–

You were panicking, he wasn’t supposed to be  _ here _ , he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere  _ near _ you unless it had to do with work. Yet, here he was, Roman  _ fucking _ Reigns, leaning against your hotel room door with his hoodie pulled over his head and his arms crossed over his chest.

A smirk appeared on his face when he saw you only a few feet away from him. “Hey baby girl, I’ve been trying to contact you for days. What’s with the silent treatment?”

“Go  _ home _ , Roman.” You stood frozen, not knowing what to do. You couldn’t exactly disappear into your hotel room, he’d just follow you in and that’s  _ definitely _ not something you needed to deal with. You were fucking tired from the match you had with Mickie James only an hour ago and your bed was practically singing your name through the door. “I just want to go to sleep, I’ve had a long day.”

“I can help with that you know.” Roman moved in close enough to reach out and tug your waist into him, your duffle bag and its contents clattering to the floor as your hands caught themselves against his chest in resistance. His hands started to glide themselves down your body as he purred, “I can rub that long day right out of you.”

You shoved against his chest hard and with purpose, but the man was fucking made of brick and he barely budged. “Roman, get your hands  _ off of me _ ! I know you’re just making up stories about how Galina isn’t treating you right because I had a nice  _ chat _ with her the other day -” The color in his face drained and his once tight grip on you slacked enough for you to break free. “-and frankly, I have half a fucking mind to pay her a visit and tell her how much of  _ bastard _ her husband is.”

The muscles in his jaw worked as he glared down at you with his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. “You better watch yourself, baby girl, that mouth of yours could get you in trouble.”

His words were a deep threatening rumble and you’d be lying if you said the shiver that ran through your body wasn’t because you were afraid of what he would do with no one to witness. He was a huge guy who easily had a buck thirty on you in weight and there was no one you knew of in this hallway that’d do a damn thing if you screamed.

“I’m tired, Roman, I’m going to go inside my hotel room and you’re not going to contact me or show up in front of my room  _ ever _ again. I won’t be a fucking sympathetic booty call for your adultery ass.”

Roman scrubbed his hand over his beard, shaking his head with an incredulous smirk, you picked up your duffle bag, and right before you pushed the door open his hand wrapped around your bicep with fucking purpose. His hold was tight, squeezing the color out of your arm. “See, you think it’s just gonna be that  _ easy _ ? You’re just as guilty as I am, think if this scandal we’ve got going on catches light you won’t get heat for it?”

You yanked your arm out of his grip and winced slightly at the tension in your arm, with the pressure he was applying it was sure to bruise come morning. “Leave.” You swiped your key card in front of the door and quickly disappeared inside, slamming the door behind you and taking all extra precautions to lock it behind you before sliding down against it in relief.

—

The next day you did your best to cover the distinct handprint that wrapped around your left bicep, mixing foundation, and some kind of old bronzer you had in your bag. If it wasn’t such a large size that noticeably took the shape of a handprint you’d be able to pass it off as a bruising from inside the ring.

Now there was an agenda you needed to make for the rest of the day:  _ Make it through your match, clean up, and go the fuck back to the hotel so you can sleep, hop on a flight later tomorrow and get  _ **_home_ ** _. _

But the encounter with Roman the night before had you shaken, you could feel the anxiety pumping itself heavily through your veins as you paced behind the curtain waiting for your music to hit. That’s when someone came up behind you, landing their hand onto your left shoulder causing you to leap nearly out of your skin.

“Jesus, sweetheart, why the hell are you so jumpy?”

Baron, it was just Baron with his  _ enormous goddamn body _ . He was your tag team partner tonight against Becky Lynch and Sami Zayn. You should’ve expected it’d be him, and not some other man who  _ dared _ to put their hands on you.

“Nervous for the match is all.” You shrugged it off as best you could, but you could feel the quizzical gaze he had settled on you. You never acted like this before a match, much less one that wasn’t exactly going to be career-altering.

“I don’t buy it.” Baron wanted answers, wanted to know why you were hiding something from him. He could see it in your body language, in the way your muscles still hadn’t relaxed since he surprised you. You were on edge and he wanted to know  _ why _ . “I’m gonna pop by your room tonight, be ready to talk.”

Thankfully, your music hit, and you were able to disappear through the curtain and away from Baron’s scrutinizing eyes for the moment. The anxiousness never left though, even as your match went on, Becky and Sami giving the both of you a hell of a match, you couldn’t help but feel someone else’s eyes boring into from every direction possible. It felt like you were going insane with the thought.

Much to the dismay of the WWE universe, Baron got the pin on Sami after you “accidentally” shoved Becky into the ref and when Sami was distracted by you and his fallen tag team partner, Baron delivered a killer End of Days blow.

After the match, you hastily barreled through the curtain again, desperate to get yourself cleaned up and tucked cozily inside sweatpants and a t-shirt. Baron was calling for you, shouting your name as you very nearly jogged to the locker room.

“I’ll meet you at the hotel!” You yelled, raising your hand in the air like a wave.

–

Back at the hotel things were worse, you’d turned your phone on to find text messages from Roman.

_ Baby girl, you looked nervous in the ring tonight, something on your mind? _

_ That arm of yours must be tender, I see you checking it. Are there bruises? _

_ I hope there are. Maybe you’ll look at them and start watching that mouth of yours. _

In the bathroom you were tracing your fingers over the bruises on your arm as you begin to shake, anger coursing through your body like a forest fire. Who the fuck did he think he was? Acting like he could threaten you into keeping his dirty little, manipulative secret.

There was a knock at the door, and for the second time that night, you jumped, nearly knocking over your toiletries on the sink.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m coming in.” The door slowly opened and you didn’t move, instead, you waited for him to find you in the bathroom. “Sweetheart…” he uttered, looking at your phone on the counter, to the grip you had on the sink, and then, finally, to the bruise on your bicep. “What the fuck is that?”

“I had a visit last night when I got to my room.” You muttered, looking at Baron’s reflection in the mirror as he stepped closer to examine the mark Roman had left on you, then at the texts on your phone. “I threatened that I’d tell his wife what was going on and that I wasn’t going to be around to warm his bed anymore, he didn’t take it well.”

Baron’s hand softly glided up the inside of your left arm to rest gently underneath your bicep and the anger rushed out of you in waves from his touch. He growled and you felt it through the pressure points of your skin, the noise rumbling deep inside his chest. “I’ll fuckin’ kill him.”

“Baron –”

“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve snapped his fuckin’ fingers for touching you. I would’ve caved his fuckin’ face in! I would’ve done  _ something _ ,  _ shit _ !” Baron slowly pulled you into his chest, allowing you to reject his embrace if you were uncomfortable. “No wonder you were so jumpy tonight, sweetheart, I could practically see the nerves rolling off you.”

“I’m sorry, Baron,” you whispered against his chest, your arms coming up to clutch at the back of his shirt, “I should’ve listened to you.”

“Be quiet. You don’t gotta apologize for that shit, we talked about this already, he’s garbage.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and whispered, “I’ll take care of this, don’t worry.”

“I wish I never gave him anything.” The tears that appeared on your cheeks were a surprise as they seeped into the fabric of Baron’s shirt, still mumbling out an apology for not listening, never listening.

_ Sorry, I’m so sorry. _


	3. All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, there is sm*t in here from 2017. I apologize lmao.

Baron woke up in the dead of night to his arms wrapped around your body that he had so carefully tucked back against the rest of his own, but somehow, while you slept, you had turned your body to face him. Your face looked baby soft and completely at peace, the worry and stress from the day before were completely gone, and he couldn’t help but to reach out and touch. You looked beautiful like this, not that you didn’t always, but right now you looked calm and unbothered by the world. This was a sight he wouldn’t mind waking up to every day for the foreseeable future.

"I would,” he muttered so low a mouse would barely hear, “I’d kiss you if you asked me.” He leaned his head down and pressed his lips lightly to the red and yellow bruising on your arm. “What you told me when we had breakfast caught me off guard, I didn’t think you’d consider me as someone you’d ever want a relationship with. I would move mountains, level cities, and lasso the fuckin’  _ moon _ , as long as it made you happy. I just want you  _ happy _ .”

Baron heard a small huff of breath leave you and he stilled, nervous that you may have heard him.

“B'ron, you ‘kay?” Your voice was rasped with sleep, and Baron let out a soft sigh in response.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m okay.” He pulled you a little closer to his chest and kissed your temple, “Sleep, have good dreams.”

–

The days pushed forward, no sign of Roman coming around to ruin whatever semblance of calm Baron had helped you acquire once again.

Baron flew back to Orlando with you the next evening after all the interviews and charity events that you both had been scheduled for several days before Summerslam. He hadn’t left your side, outright refused things that required the two of you to be in different areas. Even with him continuously hovering over you, Baron made you feel safe and helped make you feel less anxious as you both made the trip home.

When he offered to drive you from the airport you’d expected him to take you home to Tampa and drop you off like normal. But here you were, staring at your garage like it was a foreign object as Baron got out, typed in your garage code, and got back in to drive his car inside.

“Baron, what are you doing?” You asked, coming out of your dazed confusion once he started grabbing the bags out of the car.

He smirked, “Don’t ask questions, just get your ass outta my car and get inside.”

“Overgrown jerkface.” You grumbled, dragging yourself and your duffle out of the car seeing as Baron grabbed everything else.

He carried everything into the front room that was your bedroom, leaving you  _ again _ , a bit confused. Usually, when he came over and crashed at your place he stayed in the guest room, but it had been a hot minute since he visited, and you had always gone over to his place instead.

“What’s with the change in scenery?” He titled his head to the side, not quite understanding what you meant. “The room, Baron. You usually sleep in the guest room.”

He nodded, at least having the decency to look slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, uh sorry, I can – I can put my stuff in there if you want.” Baron tripped over his words a bit like whatever plan he had was ruined.

Baron went to move around your place in front of the doorway, but you backed up directly into it and completely blocked his path.

With your hands on your hips and your eyebrow raised you leveled him with a questioning look. “What’s your game?” His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck before going to adjust his grey beanie. He knew he was cornered, unable to make an excuse out of this. “Come on Baron, you never do anything without having some kind of reason!”

“I’m worried.” He finally said. “I live in Orlando and you live here, in Tampa, closer to… closer to  _ him _ .” A grimace adorned his face and you swore there was a slight snarl coming from him. “I wouldn’t be able to get to you in time if he decided to show up.” He cleared his throat and decidedly looked away from you, “Besides, your bedroom is closer to the front door.”

You chuckled and decidedly moved forward, wrapped your arms around his middle, and pressed your cheek against his chest. It took a second, but Baron’s arms draped across your shoulders and he leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of your head.

“Thank you.” You mumbled into his shirt and he responded by squeezing you tighter.

“Don’t want anything happenin’ to you, sweetheart.”

_ God _ , he hoped you couldn’t feel the way his body moved along with the pounding of his heart.

–

The next few days were the easiest you had in a long time. Baron and you had gone into the historic parts of the city and visited his favorite shops filled with small treasures and oddities, then decided to sit outside on a warm day for lunch.

Baron was talking in-depth about the skulls he was looking for to expand his collection, and with how animated his expressions were, your eyes became lost in the planes of his face. A permanent grin was soft on your lips that flowed into your eyes as you watched him speak passionately about the history and origination of his collection.

When he looked up at you he stopped talking and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“See somethin’ you like?”

You dragged your index finger across your bottom lip for a second, pulling it slightly to the side before sitting back in your chair and presenting a smirk of your own.

“Thought I made that clear weeks ago, Corbin.”

Oh-ho, Baron hadn’t been expecting that response in the slightest. He’d expected you to flounder a bit, stumble on your words and produce a brilliant blush that flushed its way down your neck. He loved it when it did that.

Baron leaned his elbows onto the table, the smirk was gone and his hands clasped in front of him with a blush of his own evident on his cheeks. “You really wanna do this shit right here?” He chuckled nervously, “Out in the open?”

You followed suit, leaning closer to the table, and him, with your forearms pressed on the tabletop. You wanted to push the envelope. You wanted him to give you a response to your proclamation of possibly being _happy_ with _him_. It was stupid that it took you getting drunk and being fucked over by a – _shit_ – a _married_ _man_ to figure out what you had right in front of you for years. Yet, you supposed some part of you always knew. Too scared to ever act on what you were feeling. After all, you were the Marion to his Indiana, and Indiana always left her lonely until the very last movie.

“Come on,  _ Indiana,”  _ Baron smiled at the nickname, “you can let me down gently, I’m a big girl.”

Baron hesitated, but not before placing a hand on your forearm, thumb rubbing at the skin of your wrist. His eyes were trained there like he was trying to find the right words to piece together. Your eyes also focused on the motion of his thumb, eyes slowly dragging up the length of his arm, and designs of his tattoos. Right up to the grey short sleeved button up shirt he was sporting that splayed nicely over his chest. A soft sigh coming out of you, knowing you were royally  _ fucked _ if he did let you down gently. You may have been a big girl, but Fergie was damn  _ lying _ when she said 'big girls don’t cry.’

“Sweetheart, I–”

Baron couldn’t even get his words out before there was a loud shout about 30 feet away. He looked up and you looked over your shoulder to see who was yelling when you visibly blanched.

It was Roman. A smart ass grin was messy on his face, hair tied back, with shades on to help the intimidation tactic he loved so much. He was sauntering over to the two of you like he was set on causing a scene, and when he got closer, Baron stood and you felt the impulse to follow.

“Baron,” you said quietly, fingertips feather-light on his left wrist, “don’t do anything rash.”

“Fuck  _ that _ .” He seethed, teeth clenched and his jaw working. You saw the flex of his fists at his side and prepared yourself for the worst. “If he wants to start somethin’ here, let’em. We’ll see how he feels when his face’s busted in.”

Roman finally closed the distance and pulled his sunglasses off to look at the both of you closer. After his eyes scrutinized Baron for a second he turned to you.

“Hey baby girl, lookin’ good as always.” Roman’s voice was dripping in extra sultriness, trying to make you as uncomfortable as possible and by god was it working. “I see you downgraded though. Does Baron know what you like yet? Does he know how to get you  _ begging _ ?”

Baron shoved Roman roughly, making him stumble back a few steps and pulling a shocked gasp from you. “Don’t you  _ fucking _ talk to her like that, you hear me?!”

Roman just flat out chuckled, sarcasm heavy as he dusted off his shirt and rolled his shoulders back. “What’s so goddamn funny?”

Roman shrugged, “Maybe it’s because I’m about to beat your ass!” He yelled at Baron, running towards him like he was about to spear him  _ in public.  _ But Baron dodged him in time, and Roman stumbled over a few chairs outside of the restaurant, barely able to catch his footing.

A crowd was accumulating now. It was only a matter of time before one of them signaled a cop that was sure enough to be standing around. They were public figures, you couldn’t just let this shit go on, you had  _ to do something _ ! Baron could lose his job if he got into a fight with Reigns.

Mustering up the courage, you took long strides and stood in front of Baron right before Roman was about to go for another tackle-like spear, and  _ thank god _ he stopped.

“Enough!” You finalized, voice low and stern enough that you knew there was a bit of a tremble. Baron must’ve heard it because he felt the need to place his palm on your lower back in an act to calm you. “I will not have you come around and cause a bullshit scene because your adulterer  _ ass _ doesn’t have me wrapped around your finger!”

Roman scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Remember what I told you before. Watch your  _ damn _ mouth.”

You felt the hand on your back tense up. You weren’t the only one that needed the contact to keep calm. It sure as hell was keeping Baron from landing a few of those boxer fists on Roman’s pretty face.

“I remember clearly what you said that night, Roman. I also remember the handprint bruise you left on my arm and I can easily press assault charges on you.”

The night that Baron saw the bruise on your arm he took a picture of the bruise, just in case that son of a bitch decided he wanted to deny ever putting his hands on you. He’s had a lot of his friends in piss poor situations like this one and he’d be damned if you weren’t prepared.

It felt good to see the flicker of ’ _ oh shit _ ’ cross Roman’s face before he could school his expression. “Although I have a picture of the bruise, I’m sure the security cameras in the hotel will be evidence enough that you grabbed me.”

“You threatening me now? Stooping pretty low, baby girl. Hangin’ out with that fuckin’ mutt of a guy too much lately.”

You moved forward, tired of him fucking running his mouth like you couldn’t ruin his life with one goddamn call to Galina and a lawyer. There was a slight noise of protest from Baron as you left his side and pushed yourself into Roman’s space. You were near  _ snarling _ , body vibrating with anger and disgust just being in the same  _ city _ as him.

“I swear to  _ god _ , Roman Reigns! If I see you anywhere  _ near _ me or Baron besides work, I  _ will _ call my lawyer and I  _ will _ make sure Galina knows the piece of shit you truly are.” Your index finger had dug into his chest with every emphasized word. Your teeth were clenched and your chest felt like it was on fire with your hatred for him.

The muscles in Roman’s jaw must’ve been working double-time with how tightly his teeth looked pressed together. He didn’t budge, eyes boring into you, and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Baron came up behind you again with that reassuring hand on your lower back. He pulled himself to his full height, which was 5 inches taller than Reigns, and said in a very low voice that he should leave. And Roman didn’t hesitate to listen.

The small crowd that had assembled quickly dispersed once Roman had walked away, knowing the entertainment had ended before it got out of hand. You turned around and pressed your face into Baron’s chest, a shaky sigh falling out of your lungs as you slumped against him. His left hand squeezed at the back of your neck while the other rubbed small circles on your back.

“You were so brave.” He said quietly, your hands came and gripped lightly at the edge of his shirt in response. “I’m proud of you. You didn’t even need me.”

You looked up at him with your brows furrowed. “'Course I did. How else would I have even been able to say that shit?!”

Baron chuckled and squeezed you once more before he grabbed your hand, interlocked your fingers, and pulled you towards the parking lot.

“Okay, that’s enough bullshit for one day. Let’s get home.”

_ Home. _

You liked the way that word sounded coming from him.

–

The two of you had been home for about an hour now, sitting together on the couch with your legs rested in his lap and the television on low in the background.

You could feel his eyes settle onto you every couple of minutes. Sometimes he would full-on turn his head to look, and other times he’d shift only his eyes in your direction.

Baron had words on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to share. Words that have been sitting there maybe for years, but right now they were ready to be released. A small part of his chest ached when that big-headed Samoan interrupted the end of his lunch with you.

“Hey!” You threw your phone at his shoulder and he looked startled. “What’s on your mind over there? Are you still thinking about Roman?”

It was now or never for Baron because he knew his feelings retreat in himself for the next year or more if he didn’t take this perfect moment to open the opportunity back up for the both of you. Baron grabbed your ankles that were in his lap and yanked.

Your legs ended up draped over the couch’s arm, ass in his lap, and back flat against the cushions. The sound of your laughter rang in his ears as you playfully smacked his shoulder in protest.

“What are you doing, you big weirdo!”

Baron’s fingers dug into your sides, making you erupt into a fit of laughter. Your body lurched up, forehead collided with his own and you groaned, pressing your face into his neck in defeat.

“Shit, you’ve got a thick head.” He pressed the pads of his fingers into the sore area on his forehead with a chuckle.

You slapped his chest lightly and laid your head back to look at him. Baron’s breath caught in his throat when his eyes met yours. You were so close to him, bodies pressed against one another in a way that had the potential for intimacy. His heart was hammering in his chest again, so hard he could feel it in his ears.

He brought his left hand up to frame your face softly, the cold metal of his rings making you well aware of the change in atmosphere. This was the perfect moment and Baron was trying to find the right words to say.

“Still consider me someone that could make you happy?” His words were said quietly, eyes flickering from your lips and back to your eyes. He was nervous and he hoped his fucking hands weren’t sweating while he touched you.

“ _ Always _ .”

Your response was near breathless as he pressed his lips against yours, gently at first before gaining confidence and kissing you fervently. Your hand pressed into the side of his neck as you licked into his mouth and let out a soft moan as the both of you melted deeper into one another.

Baron pulled away and pressed his forehead into yours, “ _ Shit _ .”

“You can say that again.”

The position you were in left little room to move, so you leaned back and stood in front of him. You paused your movements when you noticed Baron was almost studying you. He was taking in the flush on your neck that he had been hoping to see earlier, before he reached out his hands, and smiled widely when you grabbed them.

“Come 'ere.” He said, pulling you to stand between his legs. He sat up straighter, bringing your hands up to his mouth to kiss at your palms and the insides of your wrists. “Gotta tell you something.”

Baron’s hands moved down to tug at your thighs, forcing you to climb on top of his lap and straddle him.

He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and leaned in to press his lips to your throat, nipping gently at the skin and savoring the breathy sigh it pulled from you. His tongue peaking out to soothe at the sting he left behind before leaning back to look at you.

“I’ve said this to you before when I found out Roman had put his fuckin’ hands on you.” His hands laced themselves together on your lower back; securing you, protecting you. “I said it when you fell asleep next to me.”

Your arms slipped their way behind his neck as you pecked him on the nose, enjoying this easy intimacy between the two of you that felt like an everyday occurrence.

“I  _ was _ asleep.” Baron looked startled and then went sheepish when you pushed forward. “You said some moving shit that sorta woke me up, Corbin.”

Baron was turning increasingly red. He pulled you flush to his chest and buried his face in your neck. “Please don’t repeat it.”

You carded your fingers through the loose strands of his hair and hummed. “You told me that you would move mountains and level cities. I think there was also something about bringing down the moon for me too.” You pressed a kiss to his head and mumbled, “but, I just want  _ you _ .”

Baron let out what sounded like a low whine, and you couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of you. Suddenly, he tucked his hands under your ass, stood up, and began walking to your bedroom.

“I’m gonna show you,” he growled when he laid you on the bed and crawled over you, “just how much I would do for you –  _ to _ you.”

Those words made you arch slightly off the bed, giving his fingers enough leverage to bunch your shirt up around your breasts before you helped him and pulled it off. A soft ’ _ fuck’  _ passed his lips while he gave himself a second to take you in. He started his leisure journey at your navel, leaving wet kisses and rumbling in approval when your skin erupted in a sea of goosebumps.

“I’d only bruise this skin when you’re a beggin’, writhin’ mess underneath me.” His tongue coming out to play when he left the ghost-like pressure of teeth marks on your skin. Baron’s next stop was your breasts. His large, warm hands enveloping them easily as he pulled the bra cups down enough for him to wrap and swirl his tongue around your nipple. He was taking his time with you, mapping out the places on your skin that made you whimper the loudest.

Your hands were in his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp as you kept him from moving away. When he took your nipple between his teeth is when he got the reaction he’d been looking for. Your back arched and you let out a stilted gasp that left you slack-jawed.

“ _ Baron _ …” his name left your lips like a plea. Your hands moved to his shirt, clawing at it and wanting desperately for him to take it off.

Baron sat up, stripping himself of the garment slowly, and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He took that time to unclasp your bra and press a kiss to the middle of your chest as he worked your pants and underwear off as well. He kissed both hip bones and both thighs as he gingerly pulled each leg out of your jeans.

As he began to undo his belt buckle is when he proceeded to speak. “I would tell you how beautiful you are, whisper that shit against your skin until you wore it like a brand.” He was naked now, underwear and tight ass jeans wrapped around his hands before he kicked them aside and crawled back over your equally naked body. “I’d give you anything you goddamn wanted if it meant I could have this with you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and bumped your nose against his before widening your hips for him to settle comfortably between. “Right now I just want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

Baron’s hands disappeared underneath you back and he held you pressed close against him.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

With how wet he had already made you with his fucking  _ words _ and lips, it was easy for him to slide into home with one thrust. One long,  _ hard _ thrust.

“F- _ uck _ !”

“I’ve wanted this,” he mumbled, lips ghosting over your own as his thrusts turned into a frenzy. “God fuckin’ dammit I’ve wanted this so badly.”

“Wanted it too,” you whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as your body soaked in the fire hot pleasure between your thighs, and the slap of skin against skin that sounded like the best kind of music. “Wanted this so much. Wanted you before I even realized. So good to me, _so. fucking._ _good!”_

You had said the same thing to him the night you had gotten drunk and were in his lap. You kissed him and told him how good he was to you. He didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to believe you were something he could have if he just fucking asked.

“Feels like you were fuckin’  _ made _ for me, sweetheart. Fuck, you’re just as good, just as fuckin’ good.” Baron’s teeth pulled at your bottom lip before he dove in for another soul-crushing kiss.

There was no finesse in the way you both were fucking each other. There was no slow build-up like Baron had tried to do earlier, now there was just a race to pleasure. A race for the both of you to reach a fucking earth-shattering orgasm.

_ God _ , you were  _ aching.  _ You wanted him deeper, you wanted him as deep as he could fucking go. Baron sat upon his knees to give his arms a rest, hips still fucking into you with god damn purpose, and you took a second to appreciate the beads of sweat that rested on his forehead. His usual sleek brown hair was unruly, and clinging to the sides of his face. It made you wonder how your hair looked, probably frizzed out from the humidity in the room and the sweat on your skin.

When you were done admiring the way his face, and the way eyes drooped shut on a particularly sharp thrust that caused your walls to flutter around him, you grabbed your thighs and pulled them to your chest.

“Oh, fuckin’ hell sweetheart, shit.” His hands fell again on either side of your shoulders, but he still worked to keep himself upright.

“Deeper, Baron.  _ Pleasepleaseplease _ , go  _ deeper _ .” You were begging again,  _ please, oh god please,  _ falling from your lips more than once. Baron thought he was gonna fucking lose it with the way you looked under him. A wanton mess of heat and pure pleasure adorned on your face, and the way your hips tried to fuck down roughly onto his dick had him going crazy.

Baron moaned, “Love the way you beg.” His hips snapped against you and he ground them down, watching as you threw your head back in a silent moan. “Fuckin’ like that? That deep enough for you? You’re so goddamn tight around me, feel like I’m going to burst soon, baby,  _ fuck _ .”

“Do it,” your right hand immediately leaving your thigh to find your clit, and you rubbed it in circles at a harsh pace. “Fucking do it,  _ do it, _ Baron.” Baron let out another shaky breath and started his punishing pace on you once again. “Oh fuck. Right there--  _ right there _ , don’t you fucking stop!”

Baron watched you with heavy-lidded eyes as you bit your lip, turning it white. Right before you were about to cum, he took your right leg, threw it over his shoulder, and pushed your left one to the side, fucking you even deeper at a different angle.

Your head immediately snapped back eyes wide and you let out a long, loud moan as your orgasm washed over you. Baron was close behind, hips stuttering against you as he moaned quietly, and hushed curses were said like a steady stream. He pulled out, emptying himself onto your stomach as he groaned, hips still giving little jolts of pleasure against his hand.

Baron collapsed next to you on the bed, taking a minute to catch his breath before rummaging on the ground for a lone shirt to clean you off with. You rewarded his efforts by humming graciously at him and lifting your head to kiss his chin.

“You okay?” He asked once he was done and propped up by his forearm. “Didn’t hurt you or anything?”

His question gave you comfort, basking in a sort of aftercare glow. “’m great. My body’s sore, but it’s a damn good kind of sore.” You chuckled and turned on your side to face him head-on. “I’m  _ happy _ .”

Baron’s eyes softened and he reached out to brush your stray hairs out of your face before giving you a gentle kiss.

“That’s all I ever wanted.”


End file.
